


CALIFORNIA SUN

by LilRamona



Category: California - Fandom, Dee Dee Ramone - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Johnny Ramone - Fandom, New York City - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: California, F/M, Fantasy, Love, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, Swimming Pool, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go on a west coast tour with The Ramones. You and Joey spend time in the swimming pool, while the rest of the band are at Disneyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CALIFORNIA SUN

It was a hot summer day in Malibu, California, this day in 1980. The sun was shining intensely and unmercifully. 

You look over at Joey and he’s sleeping soundly in the sun chair next to yours. Poor baby, you think. He was still tired from the gig last night and he didn’t get much sleep overnight because of a headache. You look at him all stretched out, his long legs dangling over the chair. His arms are folded behind his head, which is a wild mess, his black hair covering half his face. He had on red swimming trunks and his rose colored glasses were laying on the ground next to him. You thought he looked beautiful. 

The Ramones had played a show here, in Malibu, last night. Today was their day off and tomorrow they had a gig in San Diego. You never realized how hard the band has it, until you went on tour with them. You witnessed first hand how much they rehearse and play, meet with the press, meet with fans, etc...It WAS tiring for them. One day off was not enough, but it was either take it or leave it. 

Everyone decided to go to Disneyland today, except you and Joey. Joey was too tired and you were fine with spending the day alone with him. You guys did not get much alone time with everyone going on the road with the band. Johnny brought Linda, Marky brought Marion, Dee Dee brought Vera, plus there was Arturo, Monte, Mickey, and a bunch of others. You were thankful for the alone time you and Joey had.

You get up and go over to Joey. You decide to wake him up before he turns into a red lobster. He is so fair skinned. You had made him apply sun block lotion, but that was over an hour ago and you think he needs more. 

You bend down and kiss him on the cheek. He opens his eyes and says, “Huh?” 

You laugh and say, “Do I have to throw some cold water on you?”

Joey sits up and runs his fingers through his hair. He reaches down for his glasses, which were under his towel, and puts them on. He says, “How long was I out for?”

You say, “About half an hour. I let you sleep. You need more sunblock, by the way.” As you walk away to get the sun block, Joey reaches out and pulls on the string of your black bikini bottom. 

You pause, look around and exclaim, “Joey!” 

He laughs and says, “Let me tie it for you. It looks loose.”

You say, “Sure it does.” You walk over to him and he suddenly grabs you and pulls you onto his lap. He wraps his long arms around you and says, “I’m so glad you came on tour with me this time.” You look him in the eyes and say, “I’m happy to be here with you.” 

Joey leans over and gives you a small, sweet kiss on the lips. Your heart flutters madly, as it always does when he kisses you. Before the kiss can lead to anything else, you get up from his lap and say, “Let me get the sunblock before you burn! You’re starting to get a little red. You can’t be hitting the stage tomorrow looking like a lobster.” His face and shoulders were already a bit pink. 

Joey smiles and says, “I love that you care about me, ya know?”

You shrug and say, “Because I truly love you. The witch you were with before didn’t give a damn about you.” You shoot him a glance and you see him nod in agreement. 

He flips back his hair and says, “Uh yeah, you’re right. But let’s not talk about her and ruin our time alone. Ok?”

You nod in agreement but add, “Ok,but I’d like to punch her, just so you know.”

Joey chuckled and said, “I don’t doubt that.”

You were referring to Linda, who was now with Johnny, the Ramones guitarist. You hated her and almost did not come on tour with Joey because Linda was going, too. Joey convinced you that you wouldn’t have to be near her much. So far, Joey’s word was kept. When Joey wasn’t around, you hung out with Vera or Marion. Linda seemed to always be by Johnny’s side.

You walk over to Joey and meticulously apply the sunblock on Joey’s body. You spread it on his face, his chest, his stomach, back, legs.

He mumbles, “Uh yeah, your hands feel good on my body. You’re turning me on.”

You blush and teasingly say, “Shhh...you’re not allowed to get turned on in public.”

When you are done with Joey, he picks you up and carries you over to the pool. 

You kick about and exclaim, “Oh my god, you better NOT throw me in, Joey Ramone!” 

Joey chuckles and says, “Do you really think I’d do something like that?”

The pool has steps built into the concrete. Joey goes down the steps with you in his arms. You think it’s so romantic that he’s carrying you into the pool with him. 

Once you get into the water, he lets you go. You and Joey are the only ones in the pool. 

You look at him and say, “You’d better take your glasses off, babe.” 

He removes his glasses and lays them by the side of the pool. You love when you can see his beautiful brown eyes. 

Joey submerges himself in the water and swims his laps. You think he looks so cute swimming like a fish, with his long legs kicking in the water. You are an ok swimmer, but not as good as he is. 

You do your own thing in the water as Joey does his laps. 

You look around and see the bartender behind the outdoor bar looking at you. He is tending to a few people, but he smiles at you. You turn away. That was awkward, you think.

All of a sudden you feel someone grab your legs and pull you down. You let out a shriek. You sink under the water and open your eyes. You see Joey there and your eyes meet with his underwater. 

When you come back up to the surface, you say, “Oh my god, you scared me, you goof!” You move the hair away from your eyes.

Joey laughs that cute laugh that you love. It’s impossible for you to get mad at him for his little prank. You notice that he has been laughing a lot since you’ve been around. You know that you make him truly happy. Monte had confided in you that when Joey tours alone, he never laughs or smiles. You were doing him good by being there with him.

You look at him and your eyes lock. You feel an immense feeling of love for him, at the moment. It’s like a shock wave that went through your body.

You make your way over to him and wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. He holds onto you tightly. You bring your face near his and say, “I love you, Joey.” 

He smiles his perfect smile and says, “I love you too. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, ya know?” 

He brings his lips to yours and you exchange a passionate kiss in the water, under the warm California sun. 

♥


End file.
